A True Tale of Love
by The Masta Writa
Summary: A traditional LEJP flick. It gives insight into the world of this perfect couple. R&R!
1. The Start

**A/N **This is my newest fic. Just another James and Lily. But be sure to review. Thanks!

* * *

"BUZZ OFF, Potter!"Lily Evans yelled angrily, her green eyes overflowing with obvious annoyance.

"You know you love me Evans. Just one date, please?"James Potter remained cool. He put on his puppy eyes

"You know perfectly well what the answer is, James,"she snapped back.

"Score! See you at Hogsmeade then!"James responded.

"You are so full of it!" Lily retorted.

"Is that anyway to treat your date?"

"Aughhh!" she marched away huffily.

"You really need to stop this, mate," a young Sirius Black said as he approached James . He winked at a girl across the hall.

"You're right. But when I'm around her I just can't help it," he said honestly, ruffling his messy hair. He sighed.

Common Room

James sat at a desk , absentmindedly doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. He pondered Lily. _Perhaps it's time to turn down my affection for her a bit. I'm smothering her in love. I should cool it. _He decided upon this. It would probably do him good in the long run anyway.

Lily was sitting in a comfortable chair, gazing into the fire. Its light cast an elegant glow upon her, and she looked gorgeous.

James moved to a free chair next to her and also stared into the flames. Lily looked at him suspiciously," What are you doing?"

"Thinking," he replied simply.

She tilted her head to the side." You mean, no, what?" she babbled.

"What?" he responded, confused.

"Nothing." His eyes went back to the fire. In all honesty, she was just shocked. There had been no lame pick-up line, no "date plans", it was just weird. She felt an odd, empty space in her gut.

_Why do I feel like this?she wondered to herself.I couldn't actually like him asking me out, could I?_She erased this possibility from her mind.She just couldn't, it was Potter after all.But then what did that feeling signify?

"I'm tired. I'm going to my dorm,"she said to no one in particular. She stood to leave.

"Sweet dreams," he replied. There was an absence in his voice. There was no sarcastic tone. It actually sounded sincere.

"Erm, thanks." She walked up the staircase to her four poster.


	2. Different

**A/N ** It is going to take me longer to update from now on. I have a lot of work at school. But don't worry, it will get done.

**Disclaimer:These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans awoke to find the sun dancing playfully through the window. She was so glad it was Saturday. Stretching, she pulled herself out of bed."Intire Reidiosa," she pronounced, and she was immediately dressed in proper attire. She leisurely strolled to the Great Hall.

As she waltzed to the Gryffindor table, she saw James with his buddies. He glanced up at her, smiled, and then looked away. No overexaggerated wave, no overenthusiastic grin. Lily sat down with her friends, feeling rather empty inside.

Later On

Lily and her three friends sat on the shores of the lake, basking in the warm mid-afternoon Sun. The marauders were swimming, playfully splashing about. Lily watched as James' strong arms cut broad strokes through the water, propelling him foward. His muscular body dunked kin again and again. She felt as though she could watch them for hours.

He paddled towards her."Come on in, Evans," he coaxed joyously, tugging slightly on her leg.

As much as she would honestly enjoy going in... Wait a minute. This was Potter! The Potter, never get a second's rest, Potter. It was just wrong.

"Erm, I'm not much in..." she was cut off suddenly by the fact that she was now immersed in water. When she resurfaced to hysterical friends, she put two and two together. She pretended to be angry, but secretly... O.K, she'd admit it... She was happy.

"Looks like you've got no choice!" James spoke blissfully.

"Looks like!" she swam out with him to his friends and joined in the fun.

Lily and James were the last ones to quit swimming. When they arrived at the common room, it was already empty.

They looked in each other's eyes. "Err, I had fun," Lily said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Uh, uh, me too," he replied. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I guess so." They walked up to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to review for me! 


End file.
